


Because of Ginny Weasley

by Katfish (vampite)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampite/pseuds/Katfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred has just died, and Ginny needs someone to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Ginny Weasley

Oliver stood, looking out over the battlefield. The battle was over, now, but there were still so many unexplained questions left over. He still didn't know exactly who was dead, and who was still alive, but from what he had seen, they had fought to the death, and they had lost many. Hogwarts would never be the same, he knew that, and he could only hope that he could see his old school recover and become what it had once been.

He didn't want to turn around and face the piles of dying people behind him. But he knew he had to, he had to help them if he could. He couldn't let them down, that wouldn't be right.

"Oliver," The quiet voice came from behind him, and he turned to see Ginny Weasley standing there.

"Ginny. What happened?" He asked her, sounding concerned, he could see the worried look on her face.

"Fred… he died in the battle." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"Ginny… I'm so sorry." He pulled her into a quick hug, and she wrapped his arms around him, pressing her head to his shoulder and letting her tears flow.

He just stood there for a while, his arms wrapped around her and her face pressed against his shoulder, and he started to realize that he didn't really mind this. He didn't mind that Ginny was so close to him, and he was happy that he could help her and protect her.

He realized that he had missed Ginny Weasley, a lot. He hadn't thought about her a lot in the years since he had seen her, at least he didn't think he had thought about her a lot. But he realized that he had missed her, her strong will and energizing personality. He had only played on the Quidditch team with her for one year, but he had seen in that brief time that she was a very, very talented player. He had missed seeing her fiery red hair that had clashed with the crimson robes darting ahead of him while they were completing plays. He had also missed the way she could motivate the team even when he couldn't, and the way she would always be determined to win. Her personality was outstanding, her Quidditch skills amazing, and she was extremely beautiful, and he had missed that.

He had missed Ginny Weasley.

He hugged her closer, so his mouth was near her ear. "Ginny, the war isn't over yet. You can fight for him. Fight to remember him. He deserves to be remembered, we both know that. You can still fight for him."

"It's not fair that he's dead, Oliver," Ginny said into his shoulder. "He shouldn't have died in this. His death was all for nothing."

"His death wasn't for nothing, Ginny. He died fighting for all of us. He died so you can have a great life now, Ginny," Oliver reassured her, still hugging her.

"We have to fight for him, don't we Oliver?" Ginny said. She pulled away slightly, so she could look Oliver in the eyes. "We can't stop fighting just because he's dead."

Oliver smiled. This was the Ginny Weasley he had remembered. The Ginny Weasley with the explosive and fierce personality. "Exactly. We'll keep fighting, for him. We have to."

"Thank you, Oliver," Ginny said with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek and then ran off in the direction she had come from.

Oliver touched his cheek where she had kissed him, and then smiled. He hurried in the same direction Ginny had just ran, reminding himself he had to keep his brain in check and he couldn't let himself be distracted at a time like this. He should be focusing on the fight that wasn't quite over, he should be saddened at the fact that there were so many lives lost.

But he couldn't help but smile a bit, because of Ginny Weasley.


End file.
